I'm So Weak
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: So Dana finds out about Melanie and Terry might be losing the only constant left in his life...


Confessions  
by ^death^ Himura  
  
------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Mesa don't own anything. This is for pure entertainment. Don't like it, then why are ya reading it?  
  
Note: Words in -- are all lyrics to the song. Oh yeah, the song don't belong to me either.  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
-She paints her nails and she don't know-  
-He's got her best friend on the phone-  
  
  
Dana sits at the edge of her bed, meticulously coating her toe nails with black nail polish. She bites her lip and then pauses for a moment, her gaze focussed on the glowing moon outside her window. She stands up, ignoring her unfinished task and leans on the window sill. Her brow furrows for a moment and then she shakes her head and she returns back to the role of popular high school female figure.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town, Terry is out with Melanie. They're both sitting on a bench in a park. He has an arm around her and she's leaning her head on his shoulder. They turn heads for a moment to share a kiss and then the image dissolves.  
  
  
-She'll wash her hair-  
-His dirty clothes are all he gives to her-  
  
  
Up and ready, Dana combs her wet hair as she readies herself for school. She raises an eyebrow at an incoming message on her mobile. She picks up the phone and then reads the message. Her eyes widened and her hand trembles. She shuts her eyes and then takes in deep breathes. As she leaves the room, the camera zooms in to the phone she left on her work desk.  
  
Hey Dana! It's me Trisha. Guess who I saw necking in the park last night? Terry and some blonde. Hope you know what you're doing with him. See you in school tomorrow okay? Love, Trish.  
  
  
-And he's got posters on the wall-  
-Of all the girls he wished she was-  
-And he's everything to her-  
  
  
At school Dana is stomping her way towards her locker in the hall. She ignores Terry who is running to catch her from behind. He grips her wrist, she yanks away and turns to her locker.  
  
"Damn it Dana! What's wrong with you?" She shuts the door of the locker with great force and then glares at him, taking in his slightly dishevelled appearance from head to toe. She spots the faint hickey at the junction between shoulder and neck and the reaction on her face just pales. She stares at him unseeingly and then walks off in the direction of class just as the bell rings.  
  
  
-Her boyfriend, he don't know-  
-Anything about her-  
-He's too stoned, Nintendo-  
-I wish that I could make her see-  
-She's just the flavor of the week-  
  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with her. She just looked at me and she went all pale. Something's wrong Max... can you help me find out?" Terry looked at Max who was busy playing a computer game on her laptop.  
  
"Well, she _is_ your girlfriend. Isn't it your job to find out what's bugging her?" The computer prodigy countered.  
  
"How am I supposed to find out when she keeps slipping away from me. I try cornering her and then some or one of her friends comes along and takes her away from me. You're a girl, she's in your bio class, try asking her for me. Please?" Max glances up for a moment from her game, risking the chance of completing the game campaign. She sighs as she takes in Terry's disheartened face, feeling sympathy for her comrade.  
  
"I'll try Terry... but there ain't no guarantess okay?" Instantly Terry's face lights up.  
  
"Thanks Max."  
  
  
-It's friday night and she's all alone-  
-He's a million miles away-  
  
  
"So hey girl! What's up?" Dana arches a slender eyebrow at Max's direction. She blinks and then turns back to the bio book on her table. Obviously she knows what Max is up to. Max notices this and scrunches up her face. She props up her elbows on the table, staring at Dana, watching and scrutinising the girl's every move.  
  
"Will you stop that?"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Stop watching me."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"Then do something and stop it."  
  
"Aww come on, don't be such a drag. Something is clearly bugging you. It's bugging Terry out as well. And being the good intermediary Gotham citizen that I am, I want to know what's crawling under both your skins." The pink-haired girl grinned at her response though it merely elicited ya scowl from the oriental Asian across her.  
  
"Or... as I am assuming, Terry's too much of a coward to do it himself. Don't... don't do this Max. Don't bother. There's nothing wrong. Tell Terry that... that nevermind. Tell him I know. I'm not dumb. We're over." And with that, Dana stood up and left the bewildered Max on her own.  
  
  
-She's dressed to kill-  
-But the TV's on-  
-He's connected to the sound-  
  
  
"She said what?!"  
  
"Terry, calm down."  
  
"Yeah, calm down." The former Batman steepled his fingers, the girl beside him scratched the back of her head and looked around the room.  
  
"What do you mean she said we're over? She didn't tell me anything." Anger, betrayal and hurt could be clearly heard in Terry's voice. He was shocked by the news Max had relayed to him. As he perched on the ledge of one of the buildings, he clenched his fists as he tried imagining the look on Dana's face as she said it.  
  
But she couldn't have meant it... could she?  
  
-And he's got pictures on the wall-  
-Of all the girls he's loved before-  
-And she knows all his favorite songs-  
  
"Thanks for escorting me home Dean." Dana smiled warmly at the roller-hockey player who stood beside her at the pavement.  
  
"Naw... anything for a pretty girl." He replied bashfully, his eyes averted to the ground. For a moment, Dana's features hardened a little, recalling a particular moment with a particular someone doing a particular something to another particular someone. She shook her head.  
  
"Thanks again anyway. Night Dean."  
  
"Night Dana. See you in school tomorrow." He saluted her and then headed off in the direction of the highway. Dana reached into her haversack for her keys, her brow knitted together when she couldn't locate it amongst the books and notes in her bag. She just about grasp the key card when she heard a familiar set of footsteps behind her and then the baritone voice.  
  
"Dana..." The oriental Asian looked up... straight at the hard face of Terry McGinnis. Her former boyfriend and object of obtuse affection.  
  
"Good night Terry." The tone of her voice was surprisingly cold even to her ears. She saw Terry wince slightly and felt a moment of victorious triumph. Key card in hand, she proceeded to slide it into the lock but was hindered by the big warm hand that covered hers.  
  
Her brow furrowed again.  
  
"Dana... please. We need to talk." His voice betrayed the fatigue and weariness. When she bothered looking at his face, she thought the expression on it was distraught. Terry? Distraught? He was anything but that.  
  
"It's albeit late Terry. We can talk tomorrow. You're tired, I'm tired. Just leave it... for tonight." She too was tired, tired of playing the perfectly normal charade for one whole day. Not once did she let a grimace of heart-felt pain mar her features. Not once did anyone find anything wrong with Dana Tan, the intelligent, witty and capable female of Montgomery High.  
  
"No. This can't wait tomorrow." And then he dragged her away from home, from her sanctuary. She tried yanking her arm away from him but it only made her wince in pain. Terry's grip was like a vice, she had never known him to be strong... nor forceful. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she should have. And maybe she should listen to whatever he had to say to her this late at night.  
  
Not that it would matter, her mind was set. She didn't want her heart to suffer another shattering break. She didn't want to fall in love with Terry McGinnis nor have anything ever to do with him again.  
  
  
-Her boyfriend, he don't know-  
-Anything about her-  
-He's too stoned, Nintendo-  
-I wish that I could make her see-  
-She's just the flavor of the week-  
  
  
He finally reached the garden and stopped at a spot underneath the moon. He watched Dana from the corner of his eyes as she followed, though the expression of bewilderment, fatigue and confusion was clear on her face.  
  
"Dana..." She turned to face him, her face a blank and impassive mask. It shocked him a little. For as long as he knew her, she was a very expressive person. Most of the time he could guess what she was thinking just by reading the expression on her face. Yet tonight it was different. He was unable to make a guess at what thoughts that plague her mind, what thoughts that forced her to make that... painful decision. Terry reach out to her, she neither move in his direction nor away. She merely stood there, like a goddess that was far too impossible to reach.  
  
"Something wrong Terry?"  
  
  
-Yeah-  
  
  
"I heard from Max, and I need to know why." The tone of his voice had shifted. Dana looked away from him, her eyes watching the moon. For a moment there was silence. Not even the branches of the trees nearby rustled for there was no wind.  
  
Just deadly silence.  
  
"I thought you knew." She whispered.  
  
"Well clearly I don't!" Exasperation entered his voice. He gripped Dana by her shoulders, turning her around so that he could see her face, try to find meaning in the endless pools of her eyes. But she turned away, choosing rather to watch shrubbery than his face. Did she detest him that much?  
  
"You have her already. You don't... you don't need me. I don't think I need you either. Things, no, people change. Their likes and preferences..." Her vvoice trailed off, she was still not looking at him. Terry's grip on her loosened, his arms fell limply to his sides.  
  
"Who do you mean by _her_?" But he didn't need to ask her. He knew who it was.   
  
Melanie...  
  
Dana glanced at Terry as he was awashed with past memories and recollections. Her heart twisted viciously and she nearly cried out in pain. Yet she bit her lip and her knuckles were white from clenching her fists too tightly. She looked away. Was there really anything more to say? Fait accompli. He got what he asked, a reason to why. So now was the part where they would go in their different ways, meeting each other occasionally because of their lifestyle and the fact that they go to school together.  
  
"Good night Terry... I wish you all the best." And she was walking away. Strange that she could manage even a step because she couldn't even feel herself. It was as if somehow her soul was separated from her body and she was viewing this whole drama from a different plane.  
  
"No Dana! Wait!" But she moved on, tears flowing down. Disgusted with herself, she wiped the drops away with the back of her hand. Her shoulders trembled a little.  
  
I'm so weak...  
  
And only then after that admission that she began running. Not bothering where. Just as long as it wasn't here.  
  
  
-Her boyfriend, he don't know-  
-Anything about her-  
-He's too stoned, he's too stoned-  
-He's too stoned, he's too stoned-  
  
  
Somewhere inside Terry, something snapped. When he had cleared his mind out, he turned to find Dana gone. Her final words of departure still clung to the air. He dashed off, hoping that he could get to her before she truly slipped out his fingers.  
  
Out of his life... forever even.  
  
Somehow, sometime, Terry had realised that he was truly madly deeply in love with Dana Tan. He had feelings for her that were unmatched to what he felt for anyone else. It was with her that he felt a sense of completion, with her he felt content. With her, the world seemed just right.  
  
But only with her.  
  
He couldn't imagine a world without her; where lives could be gray and the earth so cold and bleak. And thus because he didn't want to return to a life of pain he ran after her.  
  
  
-Her boyfriend, he don't know-  
-Anything about her-  
-He's too stoned, Nintendo-  
-I wish that I could make her see-  
-She's just the flavor of the week-  
  
  
They collided into one another at the bridge. Dana with her ponytail undone and wildly framing her sharp features, Terry with his face flushed from panic and exertion from chasing after her. His arms encircled her waist, not letting her go. Not _wanting_ to let her go. Dana fought, the tears still streaming, her body once weak now fueled with violent emotions.  
  
"Let. Me. Go! Terry!"  
  
"Dana! Stop it! Listen to me!" But she didn't want to.   
  
"Let me go Terry! Or I'll scream bloody murder!" But the latter was willing to risk it. He turned her around, his arms still tightly around her waist. Her hands were put up between them, trying to distance herself away from him as well as to get out of his grasp. He pulled her closer to him so that now her arms were pinned between them.  
  
And then...  
  
His lips came crashing down on hers. All sense and rational thought were instantly wiped away from her mind. She felt herself weaken, giving in to this sudden flare of need. Terry probed inside her mouth, branding every inch of it with his tongue. His eyes were open, watching her every reaction - the flutter of her ebony lashes on her pale skin, the slight flush on her cheeks. Her resistance was wearing down, her arms were drained of strength. Slowly, instead of trying to push him away, she was holding on to him. Not wanting to let him go. Fearing that if she truly did, she would lose him forever.  
  
Terry poured out his emotion in his kiss, the fervour and dire desperation so clear and rabid. One hand reached up to cradle her face, stroking the side of her face delicately until it came into contact with something wet that glistened on her cheeks in the pale moonlight.  
  
They broke apart, panting. Dana looked away, her arms fell from their previous position around his neck. Terry still had his arm around her, the other turning her face so that their eyes would meet.  
  
"Why're you crying Dana? Why? Is it because of me? Damn it... I'm so sorry. There's nothing between me and her... just an old friend, a comrade. Listen to me Dana, I love you... and only you. There's no one else. You've taken my heart since the first day I saw you, since then I had never gotten it back. Or maybe because I didn't want to." He chuckled slightly at his own joke, his eyes still searching hers for some sort of response. He was baring all to her. Desperately, because he knew that if he didn't, that thought of life without her would come to reality and he couldn't bear the thought of it at all.  
  
"Dana Tan. I love you so much that I'm unable to convey it with whatever romantic words that I should shower you with like a normal Romeo." She trembled again, the tears flowing freely. She tried jerking her face away but he held her fast and bent his head slightly so that his forehead touched hers and their eyes and lips were scant inches apart. Then he moved his hand away, awaiting her reaction.  
  
Would she pull away from him?  
  
But she only closed her eyes and murmurred something.   
  
"What is it Dana?" Terry whispered, his breath heating up her cheeks. She swallowed slightly and then whispered.  
  
"I'm weak Terry..." His brow furrowed but allowed his silence to urge her on.  
  
"I'm weak... because I fell in love... with you..."  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"I don't know." She laughed softly... uneasily. His arms still around her, his eyes watching her carefully and yet... lovingly.   
  
And as the end of the story ahs yet to be seen somewhere in the near future, the pair sealed this episode with a kiss. One to be remembered, to be reverred. To strengthen again and fortify a love that once waned. For Terry, he was blessed with a life of colours, inexplicable love and joy. For Dana, she was blessed with a weak heart... one that was capable of forgiving and for loving.  
  
  
-Yeah she's the flavor of the week-  
-She makes me weak- 


End file.
